1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to surgical instruments and devices, and more specifically to instruments for occluding, such as ligating, body conduits.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In many surgical applications, it is desirable to occlude body conduits such as blood vessels and other body ducts. Clips and clamps are commonly used for this purpose, but a procedure of particular interest employs a suture which circumscribes the conduit and is tied to itself to occlude the conduit. This procedure is referred to as ligation and is commonly used for the occlusion of blood vessels using a laparoscopic or percutaneous access device.
Although many devices of the prior art have tubular bodies and function to capture suture loops, they do not allow the operator to surround the vessel or duct without first cutting through it. Those device which do not require initial cutting are very complex, costly and generally require a large opening or port to permit insertion of the device. In addition, none of the devices of the prior art is adapted to be used in a truly percutaneous method without the use of a trocar or introducer sheath.
Ligation is also being used to engage and suspend a body conduit relative to a body wall. In this case it is desirable to leave the body conduit patent, but to direct it along a path defined by the ligation supports.